Banging Stubborn Things Down
LOLA :I might remember that I first came to life :Just be a human rather than a software :'Cause being a human is what I like the best :My other half and I have each-other to care for Mizki :My, is it so good for me to say I like the same thing? :I used to be a hairpin and sometimes my fan :There are so many folks who really like me as a human :And this is exactly my ideal in Japan Sanchez :Having a last name really satisfies me :So I can't be confused with someone else you've seen :My other half had appeared in a date that's really :The same as my birth date, now some of you know what I mean Qingxian :All this wondering makes me say I love peace :Overcoming wars in so many different ways :My hope for peace will keep on going countless moments :Until it is accomplished throughout the long days females :When the Earth is made and most of it looks good :You feel it as you want to :But when you find out that some things are stubborn :And your frustration is provoked inside :Get the ones you like and love the best :There's a course that everyone can go through :It takes enormous things to bang stubborn things down :Some secrets are what you cannot hide LEON :This is why I appear to be unique :With my blond hair, I have green eyes and a blue outfit :For blue is my color that I wear most of the time :And I know that there's really all there is to it Yūma :As I sometimes remember, my katana symbolizes me :For it is just an object that you've seen with your eyes :I too also think I love being a human :The future generations think I might be a surprise Garcia :Seems as if my conscience tells me there is no way :That anyone can mess with anthropology I love :Being a human is part of normality :It makes my heart rise to the clouds above Yuezheng :Over a lot of people say that black and white get along :'Cause my hair has both and that makes me myself :To my international experience :My white side makes feel a little pure like scrolls on a shelf males :When the Earth is made and most of it looks good :You feel it as you want to :But when you find out that some things are stubborn :And your frustration is provoked inside :Get the ones you like and love the best :There's a course that everyone can go through :It takes enormous things to bang stubborn things down :Some secrets are what you cannot hide & LEON :It has been quite clear that we're the first couple :Who can be humans as intended & Yūma :Everybody says that love is the strongest :It also conquers all for it began and never ended & Bruno :An effort of fairness has a long way to go :For affection keeps all the matches right and Longya :The virtue of love cannot be messed with :Darkness is no match for the light All :When the Earth is made and most of it looks good :You feel it as you want to :But when you find out that some things are stubborn :And your frustration is provoked inside :Get the ones you like and love the best :There's a course that everyone can go through :It takes enormous things to bang stubborn things down :Some secrets are what you cannot hide Category:LOLA Category:VY1 Mizki Category:Clara Sanchez Category:Mo Qingxian Category:LEON Category:VY2 Yūma Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan